


Snow Angels

by Lykkirykki



Series: Little Buckaroo [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Baby’s First Snow, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Jack Adopts Everyone, Kidfic, Little Buckaroo AU, My AU is open!, feel free to use that tag y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykkirykki/pseuds/Lykkirykki
Summary: A surprise snow day appears one morning and the Dalton Family helps their Little Buckaroo experience his first real Snow.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Little Buckaroo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582735
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Little Buckaroo AU





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I love this AU too much and just had to write another story for it! Fun Fact: It actually snows in Texas!! Fort Worth (George Eads’ hometown, which means Jack’s as well in my mind) especially! You might be wondering why a Snow Day fic, right? Well here in the Old Kentucky Home, it snowed earlier this month! And I just had to write a story based on it!  
> -Warning: Fluff, Cuddles, Baby Giggles And Burps, Papa Bears and Such Abound Beyond This Point-
> 
> (PS Feel free to write your own spin in this AU, I would love to see what y’all come up with!)

“Riley, Riley, Sugar it snowed!” Jack couldn’t help but compare himself to a child whenever it snowed. And he made sure his kids had the same mindset to the white, cold stuff. Riley stopped pretending to sleep and tumbled out of bed with her dolly clutched in her arm. “Snow?” She questioned hopefully, in case she misheard what her Daddy said. Jack chuckled and nodded, “Yes lil’ Critter it snowed.” 

The little girl shot over to her baby brother’s bassinet and peaked over the edge. Her Papa walked over and lifted her up the rest of the way. “Angie, it snowed! It’s white stuff that falls from the big blue thing called ‘Sky’. It’s really fun to play in but it’s reeeeaaallly cold.” Angus opened his wide blue eyes at the sound of his sister. He was nearly swallowed up in his blue and white striped cap Jack put on him as it got colder. 

The tiny boy cooed and reached his pudgy little hands up to his Daddy and big sister. Jack set Riley down and reached in the bassinet to scoop him up. “Oooh, big boy, Papa almost can’t pick ya up!” Jack pretended to strain as he cuddled Angus. Riley giggled and piped up “Angie isn’t big! I am!’ Jack took her by the hand to the kitchen, “Yore right, Darlin’, yore right.”

“Let’s eat somethin’ warm before we go outside, huh?” Jack suggested. Riley nodded enthusiastically, bouncing around with her delicate hand still in her Papa’s. Angus was doing the same in a way. He was grasping the seam of Jack’s shirt on the shoulder. The critter’s little hand was finally strong enough for Jack to feel the tug on his shirt. 

“You really are gettin’ ta be a big boy, ain’t ye? Yer so strong now, Angus” Jack cooed, getting a sleepy smile from his boy. Every little milestone Angus reached was a blessing in Jack’s mind. On top of being born early he was very tiny and not very strong at the beginning. But now at two and a half months he was finally able to look around and lift his head. Riley instead of teaching him how to lift his head would now try and teach her brother how to roll over whenever Angus was set on his blanket to play.

Riley clambered up into an empty chair insisting she was a “big girl” now and didn’t need her booster seat. Jack sighed and agreed with a smile. “And what does the big girl want fer breakfast today?” He questioned, getting grits and oatmeal down with one hand cradling Angus to his shoulder. The little Critter was attempting to push himself up higher so he could get a view of his sister. 

Riley immediately said “Oatmeal!” Which her Papa expected. Especially the strawberries and cream kind. So he put the kettle on to boil and got Angus’ bottle and formula to heat up. Almost like clockwork, Jack pulled the kettle off the stove a moment right before it squealed. And he surprisingly was able to do it one handed before he put Angus in his high chair. 

The microwave dinged just as he put Riley’s bowl of oatmeal down with a little spoon just the right size for her hand. With Riley settled in her chair with a glass of milk and her bowl of oatmeal, Jack was able to retrieve Angus’ bottle from the microwave. Angus recognized the sound of the microwave door opening and squirmed in his chair. “I know, big boy, I know, here we go” Jack chuckled as he lifted his boy up into his arms again. 

Angus fussed even more and only stopped when Jack offered him the bottle. The tiny critter grew still and grasped the bottle as he suckled happily. Once Angus finished his bottle, Jack prepared himself a bowl of grits with the water left in the kettle. Riley had finished her bowl of oatmeal and was now trying to make her little brother laugh by pulling faces. Angus was snuggled into his high chair and was sucking on his fist until Riley stuck her tongue out. Which was what finally got the little critter to gurgle and reach out.

Jack finished his grits and reached to lift his tiny boy out of his chair. “Almost forgot to burp ye, lil’ buddy.” He chortled, holding Angus against his shoulder. Angus resumed gripping the seam of his Daddy’s shirt like earlier. Riley climbed out of her chair and toddled over to peak at her little brother. “Why do you pat and burp him after he finishes his breakfast?” She asked when a tiny squeak bubbled from little Angus. 

“He’s too little to get rid of them himself so until he can burp like yer Daddy, I have to help him.” Jack explained, now sitting Angus on his lap. The baby boy waved his chubby arms when he saw his sister. “Ready to go out, Darlin’?” Jack asked, getting an enthusiastic smile and nod in response. 

Riley ran into her room to retrieve her coat with Jack right behind her. Angus thankfully didn’t fuss when he zipped him up in his little coat. Riley was able to get her coat down from the hanger but still needed help with the zipper. “Riley, how about you help choose what hat Angus wears outside.” Jack suggested, slipping the little critter’s striped cap off. 

Riley was fitting her own knit hat over her halo of curls when she heard the request. Jack knew exactly what hat she had in mind for her baby brother the moment her ever dazzling smile spread over her face. She went over to the basket on the floor with all of the knit hats,scarves and whatnot Nonnie Dalton had made for her “Little Moon Pies”. 

The little girl scampered over with a white knit hat. It had two bear-like ears on top to match Angus’ Teddy. Although the yarn in the hat was white instead of brown. “That one’s perfect, Sweet Pea.” Jack said, helping her fit it over Angus’ fuzzy curls. “Awright, y’all ready to go outside?” Riley bounced in a circle, squealing with excitement at the question. 

When he finally got his own coat on and wrestled Riley into her boots before she could charge out the door in her socks Jack put on his own snow boots. After a bout of tickling tiny feet no bigger than his palm, Angus’ booties were on too. And with that, he opened the door and watched as a purple coated, Riley sized blur escaped into the white. 

Angus didn’t really know what to think of the cold, white stuff his Daddy and him were now sitting in. Nor did he know why on Earth Daddy was rolling the white stuff around and putting it on top of each other. “Lookit that, Angus. It’s a Snowman.” His Daddy explained, lifting the “Snowman” up into his big hands. Another ball of cold, white stuff was put into Angus’ hands. The tiny baby giggled and promptly mouthed on it, squeaking when the snow melted in his mouth. 

After what seemed like only a few minutes of playing, Riley started slowing down. She finally yawned and plopped right into a small snow bank. Angus was the same and was now watching his sister with droopy eyes. Jack unzipped his own coat and cuddled his tiny son within it. 

“Riley, Sweet Pea.” He chuckled, “Ya wanna go inside and have some hot chocolate, sugar?” Riley instantly sat up at the word, “hot chocolate” and nodded. Jack chuckled and scooped her up into his arms as well. “Awright, let’s get some then.” He cooed, nuzzling his little daughter. 

Riley was just awake enough to have her hot chocolate before nodding off when they got inside. Jack yawned himself and decided he would take a nap himself. “C’mere Darlin’” He said softly, scooping her up once more. He went to lay down on the couch with his little critters cuddled up on his chest. Jack noticed both were sucking on their thumbs. He gave both Angus and Riley a kiss on their heads before nodding off himself.


End file.
